


My Mate

by Fanfictionreader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionreader/pseuds/Fanfictionreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets kidnapped and Stiles flies off the handle</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mate

“I found him!” Allison said.

“Where,” the three males said at the same time.

“There is a group of women called the Debs and they capture hot men and auctions them off to paying women and they are dated and bedded before releasing back to the wild. So to speak.” Allison explained.  
“What!” Stiles snarled, women are going to be touching what belongs to him, oh Stiles was seeing red. Jackson and Scott took a step back from a raging Stiles.

“Scott,” Stiles said softly trying to restrain his anger. “Remember when we were young we was watching our favorite movie.”

“Mrs. Doubtfire?” Scott asked confused at where this was going.

“Allison, Jackson, Scott…. Call Lydia and” Stiles spun around to face them, “And make me a woman.”

XXX

After several hours of grueling works of beauty Stiles came in as a lanky plaid wearing boy with a buzz cut and he left the room with a red hair wig his face finely painted with make-up. Lydia and Allison made Stiles well-endowed in the chest area and Stiles was wearing a dark blue shirt with a ‘V’ neckline and a short leather skirt and finished with high heel leather boots.

“Whoa, Stiles are you in there somewhere?” Scott asked.

“Shut up, Scott.” Stiles gritted.

“Here,” Lydia said handing Stiles a platinum card, “Don’t go over 50,000 dollars.”

“Thanks,” Stiles and headed toward Jackson’s Porsche and left the place with a screeching tires.

He finally arrived at the place and parked, Stiles breathed in deeply before turning off the car and walking toward the entrance.

After the bouncer checked Stiles fake I.D and went in the auction was already underway. 

“This young lad, so thin and yet laced with muscles, his hair is so soft and curly. The bidding starts and 2,000 dollars.

After a flurry of activities the boy who name was later released, Isaac, was sold for 5,500 dollars.

“The next male is a strong, tall, muscular and basically sex with legs. Give it up for Derek Hale!” Two men brought in Derek his hands bound and eyes blind folded.  
“Bidding starts at 8,000 dollars.

“9,000,” Stiles disguised voice shouted.

“10,000!” a woman said.

“11,000!” Stiles shouted.

“12,000!” a different woman said.

“15,000” Stiles shouted and this time no one overcame Stiles bid.

“Sold for 15,000, to the woman with leather shoes.”Stiles found himself being stared at by envious woman.

Stiles ignored them and walked to back to collect Derek. Stiles handed the woman the credit card and scanned the card and nodded as the money went through.  
Stiles grabbed Derek by the upper arm and practically yanked him to the side door and toward the car.

“I will rip your throat out, once I get free,” Derek snarled.

“Your threats no longer work on me, Derek,” Stiles regular voice said.

“Stiles?” Derek asked.

“God you reek of those whores,” Stiles said yanking the blindfold off.

Derek looked at the person driving the car, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Derek I swear to God distract me before I turned this car around and rip those woman apart!” Stiles snarled his eyes flashed red before returning to normal brown.

“What are you wearing?” Derek said in disbelief .

“It was an all-women’s club what do you think,” Stiles gritted.

Stiles made a sharp turn tires screeching and they were in the woods and Stiles stopped the car.

Stiles got out of the car and walked to the passenger side and yanked Derek out and pushed him against the near by tree.

“What the hell Stiles,” Derek snapped.

“You reek of those girls,” Stiles spat and using his nails to rip off Derek’s clothes.

Stiles with his eyes blazing red slammed his lips against Derek is a bruising kiss. Derek groaned his cock growing hard. Somehow Stiles being rough is turning him on.

Stiles stepped back and shed his girly clothes he pushed his head between Derek’s arms since his wrists is still bound.

“My mate was touched by females without my permission,” Stiles growled pushing his body against Derek. “Their scent is all over you. You are mine Derek if any male or female touches you in a sexual manner   
without my permission I will tear them apart!” Stiles snarled hoisting Derek’s legs to his waist.

Derek groaned at how bossy and rough his mate was handling him.

“Damn Stiles,” Derek growled.

Stiles was rubbing his finger against Derek entrance when his finger slipped inside. Derek groaned arching against the tree, then Stiles added another finger and delved deep finding Derek’s bundle of nerves.

“STILES,” Derek roared when he found the spot.

Stiles withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock.

“Do it!” Derek snapped

Stiles growled and snapped his hip and buried himself in his mate’s heat.

“You are mine, Derek Hale! You claimed me as yours and now I am going to claim you.” Stiles said snapping his hip repeatedly bring nothing but pure pleasure to his mate.

Stiles mashed his lip against Derek in and hard fierce kiss all the while snapping hips at the same time.

They moaned in union both slick with sweat, Derek grunted and growled his body taunt showing signs of his release.

“Stiles,” Derek panted his voice strained.

“Let it go,” Stiles whispered kissed Derek softly.

With a strangled howl Derek exploded his come spraying between them.

Stiles growled his eyes turning red and thrust once hard with a snarled spilled his come deep in Derek.

They slump against each other exhausted but sated. Stiles untied the bounds on Derek’s wrists and then wrapped his own hands around his mate feeling his heat.

“Sorry I went nuts on you, Der.” Stiles said after the high passed.

“Don’t apologize, I kind of like it and it is natural, you felt threatened and you has to establish your claim.” Derek explained and kissed Stiles gently.

“We are far from done, but we have to get to the house, our pack will worry.

Derek feigned a pout but smiled before getting up and pulling Stiles onto his feet.

“I love you.” Derek said.

“Love you too, I wouldn’t dress up as a woman if I didn’t.” Stiles smiled and they head toward the car.


End file.
